BanjoKazooie: Paws and Pecks
by Metaldix and Neverclaw
Summary: What happens when a strange purple clouds are all over the sky? When Banjo and Kazooie find Spiral Mountain and its surroundings overrun with monsters? What happens when they meet Lord Joggo Woggo, evil brother and nemesis of Master Jiggy Wiggy? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Neverclaw: Today, we have a very special visitor! You've read his story, reviewed his chapters, read his bio. Give a warm welcome tooooo…Drum roll please. –drum roll- MEGAME91!

Megame91: Cool. So this is what its like to be in other peoples stories.

Metaldix: So, got any future ideas?

Megame91: Yeah, but I'm not telling. I want my fans to read.

Neverclaw: Hope you have another hit. Our EC was a total fiasco.

Metaldix: Whatever. Let's start the chapter!

(Disclaimer: We do not own Banjo-Kazooie or Banjo-Tooie characters such as Banjo, Kazooie, Mumbo Jumbo, Master Jiggy Wiggy, Bottles the mole, Humba Wumba, or any others. So don't waste my time.)

(Note from NC: To understand a bit more, you should have played either Banjo-Kazooie or Banjo-Tooie.)

Chapter 1: The Gathering of the Clouds

A month has past after Banjo the bear and Kazooie the breegull after they finally destroyed the powerful, yet rather heavy, witch Gruntilda…

A brown bear yawned as he got up from his new bed, sporting yellow shorts and a lazy grin. He shook himself a bit, and then grabbed his sky blue backpack roughly. "Hey! Banjo! Watch it! I'm still here you know!" A voice from inside the pack yelled. "Sorry, Kazooie, I thought you had left…" Banjo apologized quickly. Out of the backpack leapt a crimson breegull, she mentioned for them to go outside. They trotted to the outside of the house, to see a shaman and a mole waiting about a mile away. The new house had been built with the help of most of their friends, so they got it done in about a week. Its surroundings included some plains, trees, and of course the giant rock in the middle, a river embracing it. This place was known as Spiral Mountain, where the witch Grunty used to live in her lair; it had a bridge from it to the mountain. But it was smashed to pieces a few days ago, so the pair would forget their horrible times in their. The path to Jinjo Village was tidied up a bit, and they were always beingvisited by all the Jinjos, who couldn't stop thanking the dynamic duo for their help. Huh? Oh, sorry, you're right, back to the characters. Mumbo Jumbo, the expert shaman who helped the pair on their last adventures, was tapping his foot impatiently while the mole grinned as Banjo caught up to them. "Hi guys, nice day, don't you think?" Actually, the day was very cloudy; there was something peculiar about the sky. Bottles frowned. "No, Banjo. These clouds are weird. I personally think you should go to Jiggy Wiggy to see what's going on around here." "Mumbo think bird brain betray us all…" Mumbo mumbled. "Don't make me peck you, skirt boy! That thing makes you look like a guy's guy!" Kazooie retorted. That shut Mumbo up. Banjo shook his head. "Kazooie, we should /really/ go. The clouds turned purple." The cloud, deep purple, suddenly swooped down, like the world's thickest fog. "Hey! Who turned off the lights?" "Mumbo can't see.." "Brrr…I'm all wet.." The cloud rose up, uncovering the four, dripping in a strange substance. It seemed monsters were in that cloud, for now, Spiral Mountain was being run over by green Gruntlings, and dragons Kazooie's size. "Oh no! Remember the moves I taught you guys?" Banjo and Kazooie nodded, and sprang towards the invaders in attack. Banjo clawed and slashed through a few Gruntlings, while Kazooie pecked away at the dragons. Meanwhile, Mumbo was zapping some baddies to ashes, while even Bottles fended of a couple of enemies. The battle was soon over, our heros victorious. Tired, but victorious. "Mumbo guess there won't be Poker Night." "No, we have to help Banjo and Kazooie on their quest." "What d'you mean quest, worm breath?" "Kazooie! Anyways, we'd better be on our way. See you later guys!" Banjo waved as he stuffed Kazooie rather stiffly into his backpack, then ran off. ((NC: I think Banjo's the only one who can shut Kazooie up. Oh, I hope you know enough about the characters to know who's talking..))

They reached Jinjo Village in a few minutes, only to find that all the Jinjos had flown off, escaping the legions of monsters. "I wish we had some of those Grenade Eggs now." "I threw them away when you wouldn't stop pelting them at Mumbo." "He always deflects them, shame." The pair sneaked by, avoiding the Gruntling patrol. Banjo tiptoed to the palace, thankfully unspotted. Entering, the duo saw the place ripped to pieces. "Psssst." "Did you say something, Kazooie?" "No.." "PSSSST!" They noticed a hand mentioning towards them under the sofa. Moving it, they saw the monarch of Jinjos hiding under a trapdoor. "Come in, dudes." They put the sofa back in place from under the trapdoor and closed it up. They were in a hideout of some kind, with food and drinks and a couple of beds. "What's up, Dinaloni?" "It's Jingaling, and something /bad/ is up. Since yesterday, monsters plague these parts and the Jinjos fled. I am pretty scared myself. I had this tunnel constructed for an emergency." "Good thing your /_kingly instinct_/ is /_so_/ accurate.." Kazooie muttered sarcastically. "Where exactly /_does_/ this thing lead to?" "Straight in front of Jiggy Wiggy's temple." "Great! We need to go there!" "Why?" "Ask no questions." Kazooie hissed. "Whatever. If you see any Jinjos, send 'em back here, ok?" "Ok. Bye, Ringaling." "Jingaling!" He shouted at the leaving figures.

Wooded Hollow. They got out the hole, and stared around. "No monsters here yet." "Hey Banjo, remember the Mayahem Temple?" "Yeah. The entrance is there." He pointed. "But we need to go there." His finger moved over to the Jigsaw Temple. They clambered up the exhausting stairs, Banjo panting and panting. "Where's a split up pad when you need one?" He groaned. The door was open. And the usual guardian disciple was gone. But they took no notice, and walked straight into the temple. A silhouette lay on the ground near the sacred Crystal Jiggy. "Jiggy Wiggy?" Banjo sprinted to him, Kazooie out of the pack. "You okay, puzzle head?" The master rolled over, appearing to be weak and damaged. "Run..It's…Trap…Joggo..Woggo…" "Joggo Woggo? Is he your brother or something?" The entranced shut itself. "Yes. I'm his brother…." A black version of Jiggy Wiggy floated out of the shadows. " You see, I broke in here, robbed my brother of his power, and the power of the Crystal Jiggy. I'm invincible. You can't beat me." He smirked maliciously unlike any other evil villain. "However, I have a little game for us to play. You may have noticed my storms of destruction? I caneliminate your puny island, but you might be able to save it. If you collect the 10 Black Jiggies I have distributed among my most powerful minions, I might spare your pathetic Isle o' Hags. But if you fail, I will destroy you all, the weak and the strong, the big and the small, the-" "Wait, wait, wait. Lemme get this straight. You're a lunatic who wants to kill us all but you're giving us a chance to save ourselves? Fat chance I'll believe that, jigsaw brain." "You have no choice. No choice at all. Here's your first challenge. Rumble Jungle." Everything went purple, and began to spin, whirling and whirling around. Banjo felt he was going to be sick. It stopped. He couldn't see anything, but the humidity was killing him. He was sweating as much as any bear would sweat, and worst of all, he couldn't find Kazooie. He crawled out of the thicket he was in, but still no sun. Damn jungle. They'd be lucky to find a stream or something. ((Megame: Megame91 to the rescue! –takes control of story-)) Suddenly, the bear heard rushing water. A river! Banjo went leaping to the refreshing liquid, cannon balling into it. But something bit his behind. "CROCODILES!" He climbed out of the water fast. ((NC: Banjo will suffer, like it or not. –takes story back-)) Banjo dropped onto the bank, famished. He would eat a tree. He would eat himself. He… Soon, the bears snores were heard all over the rainforest.

Megame91: Thanks guys, this was fun, but I gotta go write my stories. –leaves-

Neverclaw: Metaldix, you can come out now.

Metaldix: Shoot. Plan failed. I was about to snipe him in the forehead when he left.

Neverclaw: Wanna go to McDonald's?

Metaldix: Yeah! I wanna see if I'll win 1 million dollars! –The duo runs off-


	2. Chapter 2

Neverclaw: SO! Moving on to other news! Er. Only 1 review so far! Aw...

Metaldix: OH SURE! WE WRITE OUR ASSES OFF FOR YOU AND YOU DON'T CARE ENOUGH TO REVIEW!

Neverclaw: 0.0 You scared them off...Random fact! Some of you might have noticed that last chapter had the same name as one of The Hobbit's chapters. Whatever.

Metaldix: HERE'S THE &$/ !¡ CHAPTER!

Disclaimer:((We don't (Emphasis on don't)own Banjo, Kazooie, Mumbo or any other of those cool charries. The Byefe tribe is mine(Pronounced Beef!) so BACK OFF!))

Chapter 2: Tribal Troubles

Banjo groaned, his back aching. Hey. He wasn't near the river! In fact, it was too dark for him to see where he even was. There seemed to be a plate of strange-looking leaves on a plate next to him, but that was all he could make out. His stomach rumbled loudly.

"Man, I wonder if these are edible?" He stuffed his mouth full of the weird plants and began to chew.

"Yeach!" He almost puked.

"This tastes like my grandma!" He took a whiff off it, and his eyes watered.

"And smells like her, too!"

He looked away, but his ravenous hunger got the better of him. He had soon finished the plate, and lay down to rest

With a yawn, the bear woke once more. A girl with shoulder-length dirty blond hair entered the room, a bowl of water in her hands. She was dressed in unusual Indian-style clothing. She wore a brown leather dress of some sort, which covered her from her neck to above her knees. She also sported a feathered headband, which went nicely with her hair.

"Bear awake. Bear thirsty?" She smiled kindly, lowering the water to him.

"Yeah, please." He took the bowl from her and drank down. He wiped his mouth, and looked back at her. "Thanks. Don't I know you?"

"I'm Humba Wumba. I helped you in last game." Humba explained.

"I'm looking for my friend Kazooie. Is she here? She's the red breegull."

"Bird is in Konga's cage. Banjo need key from Konga to save Kazooie. But Humba need Banjo to assist her in saving tribe."

"What's wrong with them?" He inquired, curious.

"The Byefe tribe is under magic spell. They are cows." She told him.

"Cows? Who turned them into cows?" He could hear vicious mooing outside.

"Konga stole Humba's magic book. Konga try spell and now the tribe is made up of 40 cows."

"Do you live here, Humba?"

"Humba just visiting her relatives. Humba turn you into a creature to help you save bird."

"What about the Gotoes?"

"Oh, yes. Glowbo in river."

"The river? The one with the crocodiles?"

"And piranhas."

"Okay...But only for Kazooie and the rest." Standing up, he ran outside.

"Good luck, bear."

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

"Uh...So the river is where?"

The cow dropped down on four legs, as if he wanted to take Banjo for a ride.

"So you'll take me?" The beast gave a kind of nod. "Ok." He hopped on, and grabbed hold of its back. So the animal took him to the west.

West. West. West. West. West. West. West. West. West. (Metaldix: I've got the feeling they're headed towards the west.) Time went by. Banjo could've sworn he'd seen the same bush twice, or the exact markings on a tree, or identical plants. But, he was wrong, and after many vines and vegetation, he spotted rushing water between the leaves. He leapt down and sprinted to the shore, and the mammal followed. Banjo wondered how he'd get down there. There were crocodiles, piranhas, snakes, everything with fangs, or spikes, or...or.../claws/.. Reality hit him hard in the face.

"Ow! Reality, that hurt, you know!"

"Sorry.." A mysterious voice out of nowhere replied.

Banjo stared down into the depths. He would do the old grizzly-style fishing. He waited for something pink to come by.

"There's something!" He scooped out a light red koi. "Koi in the Amazons? What is this world coming to?" He mumbled, pushing it back into its home. Something else. Scoop. "AN OLD BOOT? SHIT! DAMN THIS PLACE!" Banjo sprang into the water, slashing and scratching everything within his reach. Then he found it. The Glowbo at the bottom. He dived deeper and deeper until he grasped it and surfaced, kicking down with his feet. He stumbled out of the now red river.

"Moo." The cow pointed at something it had written on the sand. "Man, like dude, you REALLY need to do something about that temper problem." It read. Banjo glared at it. It turned out the Glowbo had drowned from too much time underwater. He doubted a dead Glowbo would be of any use. Suddenly, he perked up. Gleeful ape laughs. "Run. RUN!" He ordered, racing at full speed with the cow closely behind.

"You know what? I think I'll call you Betty." Banjo told the animal. It gave a rather unpleasant moo which made him rush back into Humba Wumba's Wigwam.

"Good, bear. Dead Glowbo make strong magic. But almost too magical to kill. Can only drown." The Indian flung the Glowbo into a purple-pinkish pool. "Jump in, Banjo."

Closing his eyes, Banjo skipped into the pool. He began to see weird rainbow swirls all around, purple and pink streaks in his vision. It was as if he had entered a different dimension. Then, he spied a shadow coming closer. The shape passed through him, and he was sure it didn't leave him. It all ended as quickly as it had started, and Banjo observed his new body. "A monkey? I'm a monkey?"

"Primatus tailus to be exact, bear...err, monkey." Banjo stomped off in a rage, tail twirling in fury. He got outside, bid farewell to Betty. He flipped onto a tree and swang from vine to vine. "Bear, bear, bear o' the jungle, watch out for that tree!" Smack. Banjo blacked out.

"Is it alive?" A vivid voice asked. "Yeah, he's opening his eyes." A hardy kind of voice responded. "W-W-Where am I? Who are you?" Banjo the monkey was lying next to an ape and a chimp. They seemed to be in a tree house. "I'm Donkey Kong, you call me DK." The second voice told him. "I'm Diddy Kong! Call me Diddy!" "Uh, hi, I'm Banjo the err... Monkey?" "Welcome, Banjo. You are our guest here. Bananas?" DK waved a yellow fruit in his face. "No thanks." "DK, let's hide him from Konga, he's been killing off all the new monkeys!" "Diddy, that gorilla has been our tyrant for too long. I'm going to challenge him." "No, I'M going to challenge him. I've been sent here to kick his furry butt. At least I think its him. Not any other murderous evil rulers here, are there?" The pair shook their heads. "But you must learn to battle by the ways of the Xiaoape Monk-eys." (Oh God. What a cheesy piece of shit.) "Don't bring me that crap. I'm taking him head on." "But you must learn to master your element! And fight him with a Ban nan wuu!" (This seriously stinks. No, I'm not kidding.) "Whatever. Teach me what I need to know now." And so began his exhausting and difficult Xiaoape training. And soon his first test for the Black Jigsaw would begin.

Konga lay on his giant sofa, watching the events through the Jungle News. Scratching his behind, he cackled and hooted. "No one can beat Konga! Konga invincible!" And with that, he left towards his private fridge for a snack.

Reality: Xiaoape? Monk-eys? Ban nan wuus? That's going to hurt your rep really bad.

Neverclaw: Err. Thanks?

Metaldix: I think my temper tantrum is over, gu...HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUR SHIT OF A REP IS RUINED? REVIEW PEOPLE! -chases realization around swearing loudly-

Neverclaw: 0.0 Riiiiiiiiiiight. So, will Banjo prevail over Konga? Will Kazooie and the Byeefe tribe be saved/Does/ Konga have a private fridge? Can reality really talk? To find out, stay tuned for more Banjo-Kazooie: Paws and Pecks!


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic: Hi guys! I took over this story and will probably take over the world!

Neverclaw: There's the asshole! Get him, guys!

Tails: SONIC! –clings to Sonic-

Shadow: No way! I'll be the ruler of this planet! You go to Jupiter!

Amy: SONIC! –clings to Sonic-

Rouge: Fine, but I want all the jewels on Earth! MWAHAHAAHA!

Knuckles: -drools while staring at Rouge-

Metaldix: We're being invaded! Help!

Omega: OMG. Circuits going overdrive. –BOOM-

Charmy: Let's rock and roll!

Vector: Having a party without us?

Espio: I don't think so.

-continuous talk-

Neverclaw: T.T Can everybody please SHUT UP!

Everyone: -stare at Neverclaw- -continue talking-

Neverclaw: -pulls Metaldix out of the crowd- I've got a plan. But first, the chapter.

Disclaimer: (We don't own Banjo or Kazooie, or Konga, or Candy, or Funky, or Diddy, or Donkey Kong, or anybody else we might have forgotten!)

Chapter 3: No more Monkey Business

"First, let's begin with a back flip banana triple kick."

"Huh?"

"He has no clue, DK."

"Riiiiiiiiight. Errr. I knew that. Just an orangutan omega smash?"

Banjo(monkey at the time) was stumped as he looked on at the talking primates. How the hell was he going to learn how to defeat Konga in Xiaoape-style? The gorilla probably had ages of experience, and Banjo was to become an expert by that afternoon! DK and Diddy faced him.

"Well, you seem to be from the water element. Take this Ban nan wuu, it's the Squirt Coconut." DK handed him half a coconut shell full to the brim with icy water.

"Don't touch it or you'll freeze!" Diddy warned (Just like Omi and his Orb of Tornami!).

"Right. So now for some physical tests."

In a few minutes, Banjo was leaping from tree to tree, sweating a rain for the creatures down below. He panted and whined, clambering up vines and trunks only to drop from dizzying heights to grab a sturdy leaf, his feet inches from the ground. Then he would climb up again, and continue with his exercises. After a couple of hours of repeating the drill, he plunged into a lake nearby to relax. Out of nowhere, something gripped his tail, and he flipped out of the water in Xiaoape battle stance. A female ape walked out of the pool sporting a skimpy bikini.

"Candy! Don't bother Banjo with your creepy antics! Run Banjo! She's Konga's spy and personal bitch!"

"DK, you always were a party pooper. I just wanted to have some fun…" Candy Kong smirked and pulled out a katana out of nowhere.

"Banjo, I challenge you to a Xiaoape Showdown! My Monkey Dicer against your Squirt Coconut!"

Banjo, without thinking twice, nodded. "Name of the Game is K.O. Match. Whoever makes the other unconscious first wins!"

Both beasts yelled "XIAOAPE SHOWDOWN!" and the terrain began to change until it was just a floating platform in space. The two primates were silent. Banjo then suddenly slid towards her and kicked her where it hurts (I mean where it hurts men, I don't know about girls...). Candy seemed to retreat, when she came back with a back flip and punched Banjo in his stomach. The monkey (normally bear) counteracted with an uppercut, and while he recovered his breath, Candy pulled out her sword.

"MONKEY DICER- FIRE!"

She waved the blade frantically around as flames shot across at Banjo. Fortunately, only his hair was singed, so he pointed at her with his Squirt Coconut. "SQUIRT COCONUT- WATER!" A stream of liquid blasted onto his opponent's body and froze in place. He poked the statue's breast and it went crashing down, breaking into millions of billions of trillions of gazillions of bazillions of itty bitty little tiny pieces. Ok, ok, you got the idea. So the landscape returned to normal and there was DK, looking extremely proud.

"We've taught you well, my Padawan."

Night before the big Boss Battle. Banjo sweated and rolled over and shifted in his sleep, overexcited about the following day. He kept on having dreams about Kazooie and nightmares about huge mazes. (Banjo doesn't like getting lost. ;.;) He woke at midnight, and got up to get a glass of water. He was almost crawling to the tree house kitchen when he heard a bang. Several more. Then, a curious, egg-shaped object was flung onto Banjo's feet from outside.

"Huh? What's that? Looks like a… a.. GRENADE! RUN!"

He sprang away just in time. Then, more explosives were being chucked in by a maniac, so by the time Banjo had got to the kitchen, half the shelter was blown up, including his room. Banjo satisfied his thirst and swung down to meet the intruder. It was an ape carrying a big boom box and wearing sunglasses. In the middle of the night. Funky Kong was quick work and soon Banjo had some ice for his needed refreshment. (Is it me, or do monkeys drink a lot of water?) He then raided the victim's dropped belongings. He soon encountered a fine little bottle, and out of plain boredom, drank it all in one gulp. It tasted good. But soon he was a bit sober, until he was one crazy drunk monkey.

Banjo opened his eyes and realized he was in a girl's room. He was naked, and there was Kazooie right next to him in the same bed, dreaming peacefully. Banjo woke up (for real this time) horrified. Feeling tainted, he forgot about it when he saw a giant stadium sticking out of the foliage. Due to his curious nature, he approached the arena.

"AND HERE'S OUR CHALLENGER!"

A parrot screeched when it saw Banjo coming closer. Two burly lizards got hold of him and pushed him into a hallway. "Keep moving, flea butt." One of the pair commanded. The monkey/bear obeyed, moving towards the light. He stepped out into the sunlight, with deafening cries of the crowd, and the first thing he noticed was a huge gorilla warming up for battle. He wadded into the ring, and DK and Diddy appeared out of nowhere and were feeding him, quenching his thirst and massaging his tiring arms.

"You can do this, Banjo."

"Believe in yourself."

Out of nowhere, Yugi Muto popped his head from the spectators.

"Believe in the heart of the cards. No wait, I mean Ban nan wuu."

Then he vanished mysteriously.

Then his eyes crept towards a black cage in one corner of the coliseum, and he spotted Kazooie, her bright red and gold feathers now a dark crimson and mustard yellow.

"Kazooie!"

No response. The bird looked up, but didn't recognize Banjo.

-Oh, right, I'm a monkey. Darn!-

Bill Cosby's face in the sky boomed "OH SNAP!" and disappeared. (T.T This is starting to get creepy.)

"IN THIS CORNER, WEIGHING 893 POUNDS, THE MONSTER OF MAYHEM, THE TYRANT OF TERROR, OUR CHAMPION, KONGA!"

More boos than hoorays were heard.

"AND IN THIS CORNER, THE CHALLENGER, WEIGHING 81 POUNDS, BANJO!"

Crickets chirped, and Konga chuckled maliciously. No one thought Banjo could beat Konga, ten times his size and weight. But when the name Banjo was heard, Kazooie knew that the furry monkey challenger was really her best friend.

The battle began. Konga and Banjo hollered "XIAOAPE SHOWDOWN!" and Konga took out his Destruction Drums. "DESTRUCTION DRUMS- EARTH!" By beating it with his palms, a tremor caused Banjo to almost fall out of the ring. He pulled himself together and shot at Konga with his Ban nan wuu "SQUIRT COCONUT- WATER!" but his enemy evaded the attack. Neither one was conceding an inch.

With all the commotion and earth-shaking fight, no one noticed that Kazooie broke free. She was just biding her time, waiting for an opportunity to help Banjo.

The Ban Nan wuus' power beams connected, and the items self-destructed. The explosion was so powerful it broke all near working magic. The crowds gasped as Banjo turned back to his original bear state. Kazooie flew into his backpack and the fight continued. "No more monkey business."

I'm going to make Boss Battles in a unique way. You see, in Banjo-Tooie, Bosses, instead of having a Life Meter have a certain number. It indicates how many times you have to hit the Boss in its weak spot. I'm doing it that way.

Status: Konga- 3

Banjo sprinted around the ring, Konga following close behind. He dodged one of the gorilla's blows and jumped for the Running Shoes. Then Kazooie took care of business. With the shoes, the pair circled the primate round and round, with him turning to catch them, till he dropped, dead dizzy. Then Banjo clambered on top of him and the duo Beak Busted his belly. A monkey's shriek was heard.

Status: Konga- 2

Things weren't as easy this time. Konga started pounding and bashing the floor, making it hard to stand up. A Flying Pad was created and up they went, soaring around helpless Konga's head. One dive bomb and Konga went crashing down. That had to hurt.

Status: Konga- 1

The primate produced a bag of infinite oranges to throw, soon our heroes were on the floor covered in citric juice. (No, this isn't a Tang Commercial.) The ring was sticky and difficult to run in, so Konga took advantage and started beating the bear and bird to a pulp.

"Bear and bird never win! Konga invincible!"

"You might want to reconsider that!" Bottles the mole, Mumbo Jumbo and Humba Wumba were cheering for them right next to the ring.

"CATCH BANJO!" The short bulgy-eyed expert chucked a strange-looking egg at Banjo.

"What is it?"

"Mumbo call it Missile Egg!"

"Cool!" The grizzly ducked and Kazooie flung the bomb at the oversized ape.

KERBLOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The monkey cried out and went sobbing towards the lake to suicide.

So, Humba Wumba got her spell book back, Banjo and Kazooie had a new ace up their sleeve and retrieved their first Black Jigsaw, and Lord Joggo Woggo had tested his two enemies…MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor: Hey guys, we're joining in on the party!

-everybody except Neverclaw and Metaldix run away screaming-

Neverclaw: That's been taken care of! Thanks guys!

W.U. & R.R.: Our pleasure, Oh MightyDarth Never. –leave-

Megame91: Darth Never?

Neverclaw: Don't ask…

Metaldix: Hey, what are you doing here?

Megame91: I dunno. Wanna go eat pizza?

Metaldix: Sure!

-the trio walks out-


End file.
